When you're gone
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Una canción resuena en mi cabeza cuando no estás. TykixLavi LUCKY


**When you're gone.**

Cae la lluvia sobre mí. Miro el horizonte inundado de los colores del atardecer.

Tu imagen inunda mis pensamientos. Ya no estas a mi lado.

Te fuiste y no sé donde estás.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Sé que te pedí que me dieras más espacio. Que estaba agobiado. Pero te necesito aquí a mi lado.

Ni siquiera se si estás bien. Si tu también me extrañas y me añoras. Te necesito para secar mis lágrimas.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

No sabes cuanto te necesito. Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado.

Pero sé que estás lejos. Muy lejos de mí.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Mi inexistente corazón esta roto, te extraño tanto que me duele en cada rincón de mi interior.

Mi alma, todo mi ser te extraña.

Extraño tus palabras, tus abrazos, tus besos, todos tus actos.

Necesito oírte decir de nuevo "Te amo".

Necesito que esas palabras salgan de tus labios.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, the lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Nunca me había sentido así antes. Me siento perdido y desamparado. Te necesito a mi lado.

Aun guardo alguna de tus camisas en mi armario. Las que te "robaba" después de hacer el amor.

Pero ya no puedo ponérmelas. Huelen a ti. Tienen tu aroma por todas partes, y no me deja pensar en otra cosa más que en que ya no estás a mi lado.

Me gustabas... Te amaba tanto... Y aun lo hago.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face that I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Desde que te fuiste... ya no puedo ser el mismo.

Ya no me reconozco cuando me miro al espejo.

Tú me diste una identidad que perdí contigo.

Ahora estas fuera... para siempre.

Yo te buscaré donde sea y cuando haga falta.

Por que te necesito.

Necesito tus besos, tus abrazos, a ti mismo con todos tus actos, tus palabras, tus "Te amo".

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

Si pudiera verte ahora te suplicaría para que volvieras.

Que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre y que nunca volvieras a irte.

Te diría que solo a ti me entregaría. Solos tu y yo de nuevo.

Te diría que todo lo que haría sería entregándote mi corazón y mi alma.

Ese corazón que solo tú consigues hacer latir. Siempre por ti...

Te echo de menos.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Con tu imagen en mi cabeza, abandono aquel atardecer ya convertido en noche.

Abandono la azotea completamente empapado por la lluvia de otoño.

Abandono... Lo abandono todo, menos la idea de volver a estar contigo.

Mi Noah del placer... Te amo y siempre te amaré.

**Fin.**

_Luna: Bueno... Medio song-fic medio poem-fic jajaja. Escrito una noche de aburrido malestar. Espero que os guste._

_*Inner: Se admiten peticiones de conti-_

_Luna: Nooooooooo, no, no, no … ¡No! … ¡No!_

_*Inner: Pero si no puedes dejarlo asi, ademas el publico es el que elige._

_Luna: ¡No! ¡Que no! … Esto se queda aquí. No queréis continuación por que no iba a hacer nada que os gustara. Creedme, mejor que se quede aquí._

… _¿Reviews?_

_Song: "When you're gone" By: Avril Lavigne_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
